Vuruga Vuruga/Relationships
Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Kiara Vuruga Vuruga and the princess are on good terms. Twiga The two seem to be good friends. When they learn that Makuu has been invited, she voices her irritations to Twiga on their way over to Mizimu Grove, believing that Makuu should not be present after all of the negative things he has done since becoming leader of his float. She and Twiga then discuss Makuu in private a little later on in a clearing to think of a plan to teach Makuu a lesson. Though later they would soon regret later when they thought completed his journey through the circle of life because of there trap. Makuu Vuruga Vuruga didn't like Makuu at all let alone trust him at first afterall the things he and his crocodiles have done in the past. She was visibly shocked along with everyone else when she discovers that Makuu was invited to the Summit too. So along the way to to Mizimu Grove she and Twiga thought of a plan that would teach him a lesson by making fall into a pit of rotten fruit. Though later at sunset, when Kion convincingly tells the other leaders that Makuu fell into a pit and completed his journey through the circle of life, leaving her and everyone in great shock. She and Twiga confess to the act, claiming that they only wanted to make him smell bad. But to hers and everyone else's surprise, Makuu appears, angry at their lack of trust. Vuruga Vuruga and Twiga are worried that he is mad, but instead, Makuu applauds their trick, stating that it was plan worthy of a crocodile. With Vuruga Vuruga seeing Makuu in a new light, she offered to let Makuu and his float sleep near her herd's mud wallow. Bupu Thought the two have only interacted once. She and Bupu butt heads over where Makuu should stay for the dry season like her herd's mud wallow or his herd's watering hole. Mbeya Vuruga Vuruga and Mbeya have a good relationship. They later work on the Savannah Summit together as many animals of the Pride Lands prepare for the Dry Season. Ma Tembo Vuruga Vuruga and Ma Tembo have a good relationship. They later work on the Savannah Summit together as many animals of the Pride Lands prepare for the Dry Season. Kion Kion and Vuruga Vuruga seem to have a good relationship to the Leader of the Lion Guard. Fuli Not much is known between the two since they only interacted once. In The Ukumbusho Tradition, Vuruga Vuruga and her herd were grazing in one of the few grazing grounds left, when Fuli, dressed up as a lion, approaches them and warns them to leave immediately because Ma Tembo and the elephants were rampaging their way. However, not recognizing the fastest member of the Lion Guard, Vuruga Vuruga refuses, angered by her intrusion. Even though Fuli tries to confirm that it's her, Vuruga Vuruga still refuses, even after being warned of an incoming elephant herd. Left with no other choice, Fuli goes along with the belief that she is a strange creature who comes out only during a full moon to eat buffalo, threatening to eat the herd. After snarling and confronting them, Vuruga Vuruga and her herd finally move. Bunga Bunga and Vuruga Vuruga seem to have a good relationship. Beshte Beshte and Vuruga Vuruga seem to have a good relationship. Ono Ono and Vuruga Vuruga seem to have a good relationship. Zazu Zazu seems to have a good relationship with Vuruga Vuruga. They later work on the Savannah Summit together as many animals of the Pride Lands prepare for the Dry Season. Dhahabu Vuruga Vuruga and the rest of buffaloes are busy to argument to wait and turn from Twiga and her giraffe herd to need water to drink. Later Dhahabu is so pleased to sharing her watering hole to drink. She is so delightful to have cool water. Big Baboon Vuruga Vuruga and the Big Baboon have a good relationship. They later work on the Savannah Summit together as many animals of the Pride Lands prepare for the Dry Season. Simba Simba and Vuruga Vuruga have become good friends. Simba invited her to the Savannah Summit since she's the leader of the buffaloes Mtoto Vuruga Vuruga and Mtoto are on good terms. In "The Savannah Summit" Mtoto heard Vuruga Vuruga talking about Makuu but she says that she wasn't talking about him. She claims that she was just eating branches with Twiga. Category:Relationships